1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for administration of virtual machine affinity in a data center.
2. Description Of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
One kind of computer system that has experienced recent advances in the data center. Modern data centers with hundred or thousands of blade servers enable system administrators to build highly customized virtual machines to meet a huge variety of end user requirements. Many virtual machines, however, can reside on a single powerful blade server. This can represent a problem when a multi-tiered application, for example, has a requirement that two or more of its virtual machines reside on different physical hardware in order to satisfy high availability requirements.